Roadtrip, Anyone?
by bethechange1011
Summary: Ever since "The Incident" the demigods and shadowhunters of New York have hated each other. However, when Hecate campers start disappearing, portals stop working, and a prophecy is issued, can they put aside their differences and work together? Maybe a little road trip across the country is just what they need to work things out. Post COHF and BoO, Pre TDA and ToA
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So hey guys! So if you know me, I sucked at updating the last year. Like major. So to make it up, I am being very active this summer and now I have a new story! I wanted to do a story that had action in it, but a lot of character interaction between the two series, so I came out with this. Also, I decided to add in a small twist: the two sides start out as enemies. Just to keep this story a little different from the others, for variety. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO or TMI**

It was finally happening. The demigods would finally get their revenge. It had started with just a feud between the hunters of Artemis and… them. Then the feud grew bigger and the demigods started getting involved. There were minor swipes on both sides, but the disappearance of one of the youngest Hecate campers was the final straw. They agreed to meet on common ground and finally, settle things fair and square with a battle. This was so big that even Camp Jupiter had come over. Now, as the demigods headed out of camp, they felt ready to take on whatever was waiting for them.

* * *

It was finally time. The shadowhunters were getting ready for battle. They didn't know how many half bloods would be there would be. They had talked to Maia and Lily and the werewolf and vampire clans had agreed to help. Those jerks were going down. They had been trying to help the demigods, do them a favor. And of course, they didn't appreciate it, in fact, it seriously pissed them off. It started with just a small group that called themselves the hunters. Then the hunters had gotten a group that called themselves half bloods involved. Seriously who came up with these names? There were just harmless things at first, but when the portals stopped working, that was it. Those half bloods would pay for that.

* * *

The two groups met in Northern New Jersey that night. Charms were placed around the area to ward off mortals/mundanes. With the portals not working, the shaodwhunters and downworlders had booked just about half a train into Jersey and were the first to arrive. After about ten minutes of waiting, their eyes widened. Arriving on the spot were hundreds and hundreds of people. They were seriously outnumbered.

The two sides stood on opposite sides of the park for a while, before finally, a girl from the half blood side was sent forward with archers covering her as she went. About halfway, she spoke up.

"Shadowhunters. We want the least number of people possible to get hurt. Before any fighting starts, send up someone from your side and we can try to negotiate." She spoke.

On the shadowhunter side, there was some muttering before finally, a boy came across to where the girl was.

"Rachel." The girl extended her hand cautiously.

"Jace." He shook it, equally cautious.

"Hi Jace. I'm not a demigod, so I don't have any strange powers. That can harm you, anyways. That's why I was chosen to talk to you, so you don't see me as a threat. Yet. I hope we can come to an agreement before things get bloody."

Jace snorted. "Fat chance. We were trying to do you guys a favor, and this is what we get?!"

Rachel's eyes seemed to glow with anger. "A favor?! You kidnapped one of our six year olds!"

Jace looked taken aback. "Kidnapped a little kid? We would never sink that low. Unlike you, who disabled our portals." He glared.

Now it was Rachel's turn to look surprised. "What portals? We never even knew you had them!"

"Hurry up! I want to start killing people now!" A voice from the Ares cabin called.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but as she did, smoke came out of her mouth. Jace realized that her eyes actually had been glowing.

"You liars!" He called to the half bloods. "You said she was normal!"

The shaodwhunters stood in shock, but the demigods moved in, dropping their weapons and running towards Rachel, who finally managed to speak.

 _"Those the stars lay apart shall come together_

 _Those who can choose will make them suffer_

 _Thou must remember to not trust the skies_

 _Do not let the abandoned camp die_

 _Twelve one way, ten another five suns_

 _The race has now just begun"_

And with that, both sides stared, shocked, as Rachel collapsed to the ground.

 **AN: OOO a prophecy already! And what happened between them that was so bad? Let me know what you thought and I'll be back with the next chapter hopefully in a week! Also, as you can tell by the title, this does involve a road trip. If you want your state (if you live in the USA) to be featured, leave a review and I'll do my best, as long as it's not too off course from the path. Byeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I am back! Thanks so much for all the support! Love ya guys. (::)(::)(::) This chapter got really long, so I had to split it into two parts. I'll be updating part two really soon. Here there's SLIGHTLY more info on "The Incident" but just barely. It will outrule a few theories though.**

 **Review replies**

 **Matt (Guest)-** I can't tell you whether you're right or wrong, but I will say that the full reason is very hard to predict at this point

 **H9i6t3-** They will be mentioned, but won't actually come into the story, especially since this takes place about a month after Blood of Olympus, so Magnus wouldn't know about his family history yet. I might work a very subtle appearance of the Kanes in though, since I do love them and Magnus to death.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Percy's POV

A couple campers began to move quickly, picking up Rachel and carrying her back to the trucks.

He looked at Annabeth. She was wearing her usual concentration face, so he decided it was best not to disturb her.

"Percy, set up a head counselor meeting in the RV. I'll join you in time." Chiron ordered, trotting off to who knows where. "Bring some of them too."

"Head counselor meeting in the RV!" He announced before turning to the shadowhunters.

"Some of you, come with us to the RV."

"Hmm, Clary." Jace responded. "Do you feel like walking into a death trap today? That sounds very relaxing."

"We need to discuss the prophecy." Percy insisted.

"That was a prophecy?" The girl Jace had called Clary asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, Rachel's our camp oracle. The prophecy clearly involves you guys just as much as us. 'Those the stars lay part' and all. I don't know about you but that sounds a lot like The Incident."

"Still don't trust you." Another girl crossed her arms. A mass of coils glinted in the moonlight on her arm.

"We have food."

With this, six shadowhunters stepped forward and headed towards the RV.

Percy looked around. Most campers were headed for the trucks in which they came. The shadowhunter side seemed to disperse as well. He followed towards the RV, quickening his pace.

Around the dining table, it was extremely crowded, but he managed to find a spot by Annabeth. In the better lighting he did a slight double take when he realized four of the six shadowhunters were covered in weird black tattoos. He decided not to comment about them yet. Realizing that Chiron had not yet come back, he was in charge of the meeting.

"So." He said, to no effect.

"SO, TRAVIS." He raised an eyebrow at the oldest Stoll brother who immediately shut up.

"Okay, so we all know Rachel just gave us a new prophecy. Anyone remember it?"

"Those who the stars lay apart shall come together

Those who can choose will make them suffer

Thou must remember to not trust the skies

Don't let the abandoned camp die

Twelve one way, ten another, five suns

The race has now just begun" Annabeth recited.

Of course Annabeth would remember. Percy gripped her hand under the table.

"Are you sure the last bit is right? I'm pretty sure it was 'Thou must remember to not trust the ducks'" Jace questioned. Percy couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking.

"What is it with you and ducks?" Clary swatted his arm.

"So, the part about those who the stars lay part coming together. That means us, right? I mean, The Incident and all." Percy changed the subject, wanting to clarify it.

Thalia, who was representing Cabin 8, glared at the shadowhunters, muttering a few choice words under her breath.

"Thalia, you hated her!" Annabeth protested.

"Still."

"Look. For the first time, Percy's right. We need to come together so can we just focus on the prophecy and yell at eachother later?"

"What do you mean 'for the first time'? I'm always right." Percy pouted. Annabeth punched him lightly.

"Those who can choose will make them suffer… Choose what?" Jason asked.

"Beats me." A shadowhunter with dark hair and piercing blue eyes shrugged.

"Thou must remember to not trust the skies." Frank continued.

"Dude. The skies are my turf. Not cool." Jason complained.

"So this is like the opposite of the Giant war. Now, we have to travel by Earth." Annabeth stated.

Percy was fine with this, Zeus disliked him anyways. "Or sea."

"Well regardless of how we travel, we still don't know what we're trying to do or where we're supposed to go." Hazel pointed out.

"Oh I have a very good idea of those answers." Percy turned around to see Chiron standing in the doorway.

"You're a centaur." A shadowhunter with glasses looked at him in awe. "I never met one before!"

Chiron ignored that comment. "Think about the next line."

"Do not let the abandoned camp die." Piper looked puzzled. "Was there ever a third demigod camp?"

Reyna choked on some gatorade. "The abandoned camp… When we came to join the fight, we didn't know what we were facing! We left Camp Jupiter empty!"

Percy felt his stomach drop. If they were interpreting the prophecy right, Camp Jupiter was in grave danger.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: AGH WHYYYY I just moved to the New York area and my parents promised me that I could go to the Brooklyn Camp Half Blood next summer BUT IT'S AGES 7-12 ONLY. Now my only hope is the Austin branch. I would have been better off if I stayed in my home state which is still far. *cries***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this**

"Twelve one way, ten another, five suns. The race has now just begun" Annabeth blurted. "That last part must mean we have five days before something bad happens."

Percy gulped. "We need to send reinforcements there as soon as possible."

"Welll, that would have been no problem except you _disabled our portals_." Coiled bracelet girl snapped.

A look of confusion settled over the campers.

"We didn't even know you had portals… Travis? Lou Ellen? You two are pretty much the only ones that could have." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Hecate Cabin had nothing to do with this."

"We didn't do it." Travis answered.

"Travis."

"I'm serious this time! I swear on the Styx we had nothing to do with this!" Travis threw his hands up.

"There you have it." I told the shadowhunters.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Jace pressed.

"He swore on the Styx. We take that oath extremely seriously."

"So… If you didn't disable our portals… who did? And didn't you say you had a missing 6-year old?"

"Yeah. My youngest sister." Lou Ellen's face fell.

"We swear on the Angel we had nothing to do with this… that's kinda like your Styx oath."

"Then…." Percy trailed off.

"We'll figure that out later. Important matter, getting to California." Reyna changed the subject. "I guess since there's no ocean and we can't fly, we have to drive or take carriages."

"Or… I can shadow travel." Nico spoke up. "I- I'm still not at full strength yet, but I can take maybe seven people including myself."

"Five." Will corrected. "The Giant war really drained you."

"It's been nearly a month!" Nico protested.

"Doctor's orders."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Okay. So I'll take five."

"Me." Reyna immediately volunteered. "It's my job as praetor to look after the camp."

"As is mine." Frank added.

"If Frank and Nico are going, I am too." Hazel stood up alongside Reyna and Frank.

"You'll need a medic." Will smiled at Nico.

"Will… You'd be safer here." Nico protested.

"What if I don't want to be safe? C'mon Death Boy, you know you want me there." He smirked, causing Nico to turn bright red.

"Fine."

"Aww, they're like Alec and Magnus!" Coil-bracelet girl cooed.

Another boy with an obnoxious amount of bling on his body looked offended. "But we're better."

"You only have demigods though. What about us,we don't get to send some of our group?" Jace demanded.

"I can call Emma, the L.A. Institute can join them." Clary suggested.

"Clary. They're _thirteen_. And those are the oldest ones."

"Emma's stronger than you'd think." She insisted.

"Okay fine. So we'll contact our reinforcements in L.A. and they'll meet up with you five."

"Sounds like a plan." Percy nodded.

"For those who will be going by automobile, this RV can house maybe ten people if we bring in some sleeping bags." Chiron informed. The other campers are already headed back to camp, and it sounds like your party" he gestured at the shadowhunters "are still waiting outside. We might want to continue this in the morning, it's nearly midnight. Bring whatever supplies you need for a Quest, and we'll meet here again at dawn, sound good?"

Everyone agreed.

"Good, then we'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

With that everyone dispersed, and the trailer headed back for camp.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. Let's get some sleep." Annabeth kissed Percy gently once everyone had left to go to another room.

He didn't object. Something told him that tomorrow would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hai peoples! I is back with another update!**

 **Fangirl (guest):** Thank you so much! And definitely, I was already planning on including Iowa anyways. :)

 **Disclaimer: TMI and PJO/HoO belong to Cassandra and Rick, and I am not either of them.**

Clary's POV:

Clary woke with a start the next morning. Memories of the night before came crashing down on her. She looked outside the window. Dawn was coming soon.

Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus were already downstairs with toast in their hands as they packed their bags.

"Morning." Clary yawned before grabbing her own piece of toast and grabbing her bag. Stele, check. Seraph blades, check. Clothes, check. Phone, check. She quickly thrust in her sketchbook, just in case there was some downtime, and then slipped on her shoes.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jace replied and joined her at the door, sliding his arm around her.

Soon, all six of them were out the Institute doors, and headed for the earliest train into Jersey. Needless to say, they had a whole compartment to themselves which gave them space to talk freely. Clary had already called Jocelyn and Luke to explain why she would be gone and was spending the night at the Institute, so she just stared out the window for a while.

"Do you guys honestly trust those demi-whatevers?" Jace asked.

"I'm not sure. They're _definitely_ not mundanes, but what exactly they are isn't clear. Still, if we want our portals back, do we have a choice?" Isabelle asked.

"Are they seriously what they say they are? Demigods are mostly from Greek and Roman stories, but those were just myths."

"Someone once said to me that all the stories are true." Clary said, looking at Jace.

"One of them mentioned Hecate. According to your shadowhunter codex, it says that she's a demon, but in Greek mythology, she was a goddess. I think you might be right." Magnus said.

There was a long bit of silence after that until finally, Clary decided to break it.

"Did everyone pack what they needed?"

The cart echoed with a bunch of "Yups".

"The last time I packed without knowing what I got into, I was seriously underprepared for a demon dimension. Who knows what we're getting into now?" Clary bit her lip.

"Clary, we're going to California in an RV. We're not going into a demon dimension. Probably." Jace pointed out.

"So… Speaking of packing for demon dimensions…" Alec grinned. "Jace, did you remember to pack…?" he trailed off.

Clary groaned and buried her face in her hands, Jace just rolling his eyes. The other four cracked up.

* * *

Once they reached the park, the sun was just beginning to rise. As promised, the same RV was waiting for them. They entered to find only four people sitting around the table, opposed to the crowd there was the day before.

"The cavalry finally showed." The black haired boy who had brought them to the RV the night before spoke up.

"Where's the rest of you?" Jace asked, as if anticipating a trap.

"On the way back to camp, we decided who was going. Since there were six of you, and the RV can hold ten people, that meant four of us. Nico already shadow traveled the others to San Francisco. Now it's just us." A blonde girl with piercing gray eyes answered.

"Welcome to the Argo III." The black haired boy grinned.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Percy, we are _not_ calling the camp RV the Argo III."

The boy, Percy, made a pouty face.

"Have a seat." A girl who looked Native American gestured to the empty chairs that had been pulled up.

Clary looked at the others. They shrugged and sat down.

"Oh good." Magnus clapped. "You changed out the table. I hated yesterday's table. Round tables are much better."

No one responded.

"Can we promise to be honest with each other? That would make this a whole lot easier." Blonde girl asked.

"Sure." Jace nodded.

"Okay. First of all, we're getting tired of calling you guys 'Red head, blondie, sparkles, coils, black hair, and glasses.' Names?"

After glancing at eachother, Clary went first. "Clary Fray."

"Isabelle Lightwood."

"Alec Lightwood."

"Simon Lewis."

Jace inhaled sharply, and then, all in one breath, recited "Jace Wayland Morgenstern Herondale Lightwood, but you can just call me Hotstuff."

Clary had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at the demigods' faces.

"Magnus Bane."

"Magnus?" Annabeth repeated. "I have a cousin with that name, I haven't seen him in years, though."

"I'm probably a better Magnus."

"Your turn." Izzy prompted, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase." Blonde girl followed.

"Jason Grace."

"Piper McLean." The Native American girl finished.

"Wait... " Clary started to realize something. "By some miracle, is your dad..."

Piper groaned. "Not again."

"OMGS is he though?" Isabelle asked. "We saw one of his movies last month, he's soooo hot."

Clary didn't know who looked more disturbed. Simon or Piper.

"Hey! I thought you were only supposed to think I was hot!" Simon protested.

"You're okay, don't push it." Izzy responded, causing a laugh from the group.

"Okay, I hate to interrupt the conversation, but we only have four days. The journey is only supposed to take two days, but I looked at some maps and did some research. Some roads are closed and who knows what monsters might be waiting for us." Annabeth spoke. "We should get going. Who wants to drive?"

Piper immediately volunteered, probably eager to get away from the Tristan McLean conversation. She made a break for the wheel at the front of the RV.

"So." Percy began. "Who's ready for a road trip?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ooooo this is the chappie where we get some more information about "The Incident" that happened between the shadowhunters and demigods. Enjoy!

Here are the states I'm planning on including- NY, NJ, PA, OH, IN, IL, IA, NE, CO, UT, NV, CA. I know it's not the fastest route, but I really wanted to incorporate the states I've lived in as well as a few other requests from friends or you guys.

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Annabeth's POV

As the RV cruised through New Jersey, they shared stories. The shadowhunters told the demigods about their world and their battle against Clary's psycho dad and brother. And Annabeth thought she had family issues- er- on the mortal side at least. In return, she and the others filled them in about the Titan and Giant wars, and gave them a brief run down on Greek mythology.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Clary breathed once we were done.

"Right back at you." Annabeth replied.

"So… are we cool, about uh.. The Incident?" Simon asked.

Percy took a deep breath. "She was my friend while I still knew her. I get that you guys were trying to help her, but there was no need to get violent when she refused it. I know you had good intentions though, but no one hurts my friends. However, since we're on the same team now, I guess I can try to look past it. Good luck with the hunters, though."

"Thanks for that. We were on a secret mission, the Clave didn't know about it, to help a lost shadowhunter. We found her in the process and thought she would be like him. We didn't expect she would actually enjoy being their captive. We thought she was just having side effects when she refused to leave. She did have a shadowhunter last name, afterall. Why would she want to be with them? When she started attacking us, it was a reflex. We're sorry we hurt her, but you didn't have to start messing with us for the few weeks." Alec apologized.

"Sorry about that too, Thalia's one of my best friends. When she got angry, we got involved too." Annabeth explained.

"That's fine. We cool?" Simon asked again.

"I guess." Percy replied. The two of them fist bumped.

Jace put on an expression of pure exasperation. "Simon, what have I told you about fist bumps? They're so unmanly."

"You're unmanly." Percy retorted simply.

"You're mom's unmanly."

"I think that's a good thing."

Jace rolled his eyes and held up a select finger.

Percy laughed. "No one out sasses Persassy."

Annabeth face palmed. "Oh gods, no."

"Oh yeah? Try pretty much the whole entire line of Herondales." Magnus challenged.

Before Percy could respond, Piper called over. "Hey, guys! There's a Walmart in five miles, if anyone needs anything we're stopping there."

"We should probably take inventory." Annabeth suggested. "What do you guys have?"

"Steles, clothes, weapons, chargers, gum, you know. The necessities." Jace answered.

"Chargers?" Jason asked. "For phones?"

"No, for people." Jace slurred.

"You might not want to use them. They tend to attract monsters."

Isabelle stared at the device in her hand. "So I'm guessing I should stop trying to connect to trailer Wifi."

"Probably." Percy agreed.

"What do you do for entertainment then?" Clary's eyes widened.

"Hang out, train, play games, et cetera."

"What about communication?" Alec asked.

"We do have emergency computers and phones at camp, that's how we planned out our path to get to Cali." Annabeth answered. "But we usually communicate with Iris messages."

"What?!"

Annabeth started to point towards the fountain in the back of the vehicle before suddenly, the face of Nico di Angelo appeared. The shaodwhunters gasped.

"That," Percy said "Is an Iris message."

"Ayyy, Nico, buddy!" Jason called.

"Hi Jason." Nico deadpanned.

"We just wanted to say that we're at Camp Jupiter now, and so far nothing's wrong. We're pretty settled and waiting for whatever comes."

"That's great. We're in… Piper, where are we?" Percy called.

"Pennsylvania!"

"Pennsylvania." Percy repeated.

"Hey Neeks, who are you talking to?" A cheerful voice came from the background and soon the frame adjusted to show the beaming face of Will Solace as well.

"Hi Will."

"Hi Annabeth!"

"How's it going?"

"Great! This little cutie did a great job of getting us here."

"I am not a little cutie." Nico protested.

"You're an adorable little ball of darkness."

"How are we dating again?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE HE'S YOUR TYPE." Percy interrupted.

"OH MY GOSH, PERCY. GET OVER IT."

"I never will." Percy sulked, making a very adorable face in Annabeth's opinion.

The RV came to a stop. "Well, we need to go to Walmart now. Talk to you later! Message us if you need anything!" Annabeth stood up from the table.

"Will do. Good luck!" There was a brief moment before Nico's sword slashed through the message.

Percy headed for the door. "C'mon. Let's go and try not to run into any monsters at Walmart."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hiiiiii I IS BACK. I get to go to Europe soon, and I'm so excited! I get to see so many fandom places in London :) Sorry that this is so short, I'll update again before I leave to make up for it**

 **ForeverFoxy7- Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! :)**

 **Fangirl2022 (guest)- I just about had a heart attack and blew up with happiness when I saw your review ;) 3**

 **Disclaimer: Me no ownie**

Jace's POV:

"So, let me get this straight. You ran into the _gorgons_ at Bargain Mart and one of them kept offering you cheese 'n' wieners." Simon asked incredulously.

"Yup." Percy nodded.

"Why am I not surprised." Clary grabbed some crackers and placed them in the shopping cart.

They stood in a relatively empty area in Walmart, picking up food and other necessities.

"I'm gonna go grab some fruit, anyone wanna come?" Clary asked.

"For ten bucks, I will." Jace answered, a small twinkle in his eye.

"C'mon, we're going." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the produce section.

"We'll wait for you here! Holler if anything goes wrong!" Percy called after them.

Clary walked around, studying the fruit as if she was about to draw them. Jace watched her, almost in awe. She was so beautiful.

He went over to her and picked up the first fruit he found, a mango. "Here. We got a fruit, now wouldn't you rather look at me rather than some peaches?"

Clary rolled her eyes and put the mango back. Jace pretended to look offended. "You touched by mango." He whined.

"Shut up or I'm going to buy a stuffed duck from the toy section and put it in your bed."

"You sure know how to threaten someone."

They ended up getting some apples, grapes, and berries before heading back to find the group.

"They're not here!" Clary whipped her head around, as if they would suddenly appear if she looked around enough.

"They probably just went to get something else." He assured her.

"But Percy said he'd wait for us here."

"How do you know he just forgot and assumed we would find him and the others later?"

Someone grabbed Jace's arm from behind. Immediately, his reflexes acted up and in half a second, he had the person pinned against the boxes of Goldfish. He found his eyes glaring into the pupils of a cat.

"Is that how you greet me, now?" Magnus asked, very calmly, as if he weresimply relaxing by a pool.

"Magnus! Where's everyone else?" He demanded.

"Yeah… That's what I came to tell you about. They took them."

"WHO?" Clary demanded.

"Them… I barely escaped by tricking them into thinking I was one of them."

"MAGNUS. WHO IS THEM?"

"You see, that's the thing. They don't even know what they are."

"What?!" Clary asked uncomprehendingly.

"Here. Just come on, they're in the storage room."

The warlock took off, and, glancing at each other, Clary and Jace followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ahhhhh, sorry for the lack of updates. I didn't bring my laptop to London, so that would be why. Also, school is starting for me next week so I might not be updating that frequently but I'll try to update at least once every two weeks.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited/followed. I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan and The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare and I am neither of them.**

Percy's POV:

Not long after Jace and Clary left, Percy got bored pretty quickly.

"I'm hungry." He announced.

"Good for you." Isabelle hardly looked at him.

"Can we eat yet? This would be a sucky way to die."

Annabeth pecked him on the lips, quickly. "Better?"

He grinned. "Much better."

Suddenly, there was a gasp behind him.

"Excuse me?" A boy with a baseball cap asked.

"Yeah?" Piper answered.

"I-I saw your shirts. Are you really from" he came close and whispered "Camp Half Blood?"

Percy fumbled for Riptide in his pocket. "Who are you?"

"My name's Michael Ray. I'm a son of Hecate from Texas, I've been on my own as long as I can remember and I've been trying to find the camp. I thought it was just a legend until I saw you." He looked so hopeful. It was a miracle he was still alive.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jason looked a little more skeptical.

The boy closed his eyes and an image purely made of fire appeared in front of him. It depicted a torch, the same symbol Hecate used to claim her kids at camp.

"How did you survive this long on your own? I mean, I know Hecate is a minor goddess, but you have to be at least thirteen." Piper questioned.

"I had help."

Percy shared a look with the others. Help could either mean something good, or something bad.

"Where are they now?" He asked cautiously.

Michael's eyes turned towards the floor. "Most didn't make it. There's still a couple left though. We've been hiding out in the storage room for a couple days. Please help us." He pleaded.

Annabeth's face softened with sympathy. Percy reminded himself that she had been in the same situation once.

"We're on a quest right now." Annabeth planned out what she was saying carefully. "We don't have enough room for a few more people, but we promise we'll be back to take you to camp in a few days."

His face fell. "That's fine. Could you at least come and meet the others? They're running low on hope and might not believe me if I told them I met you."

Percy's heart melted. He had the same expression he had seen all too many times during the Titan and Giant wars. A look of pure defeat.

"Of course." He found himself answering.

"Percy, you told Clary and Jace that we'd wait for them here." Simon reminded him.

Of course. How could he have forgotten. "Just a few of us will go, you guys can wait for them here. We'll be back really soon."

"Please, all of you. The more the better, they really need it." Michael begged.

"Why not?" Isabelle shrugged. "We'll be back soon, Clary and Jace probably won't even notice, they're probably making out anyways."

"THANK YOU!" Michael practically flung himself at her, hugging her.

She smiled, slightly. "Alright. Show us to them."

When he let go, his baseball cap had become tipped to one side. In his quick effort to fix it, Percy caught a glimpse of something purple in his hair. It was most likely hair dye, but still, Percy felt uneasy.

"Here." He pointed to a door labeled "EMPLOYEES ONLY" "They're in there."

He opened the door, and the group stepped into the darkness.

Alec pulled something out of his pocket, something that glowed like a flashlight but seemed to be in the shape of a rock. Before Percy could question, said glowing rock, Alec spoke up.

"Where are they?"

"Michael? Is that you?" A small voice asked.

"I found some demigods and shadowhunters!" Michael clapped his hands.

"Oh, Mike! I'm so happy!" Another voice exclaimed.

Annabeth frowned. It took Percy a minute to realize why. They never said anything about the others being shadowhunters. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, seven magic ropes appeared from Michael's hands and before Percy had anytime to react, he and the others were bound to the wall.

"So, so happy."

Percy cursed under his breath. Dying of hunger would definitely be a stupid way to die, but dying in a Walmart storage closet after falling for a trick would also be extremely sucky. He looked over at Annabeth, who, surprisingly, was looking at Magnus and seemingly having a silent conversation with him.

Then it hit him. There were seven ropes, but eight people. One person had escaped getting bound.

Magnus' laugh filled the room. "Mikey, such a shame. Binding ropes don't work against _other warlocks_."

Michael turned to him. "You're a warlock? What are you doing with _them_?"

Percy opened his mouth to object to being referred to as if he was a moldy sandwich, but decided to shut up.

"I'm on your side, I simply used a glamour to make myself look like a warlock friend." Magnus' appearance flickered for a second. "See? Now I know there are two more shadowhunters still in the store. If you will allow, I'm headed to go fetch them."

Michael smirked. "Smart. Master will be very proud. Go. Tonight, we'll celebrate well."

Magnus returned the smile before briskly walking out, leaving a trail of pink glitter.

Percy barely managed to turn his head to look at the others. They wore expressions ranging from anger to betrayal to unsure if Magnus was actually serious. Percy wasn't given much time to wonder though, as Michael turned his attention back to them.

"Now. Which one of you wants to die first?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Aghhh okay really sorry for the slow updates. School's a jerk and I barely have time to sleep, let alone write. I finally managed to squeeze some time in so here ya go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO/HoO or TMI.**

Clary's POV:

Clary ran down the aisles, following as Magnus tried his best to tell what happened, although Clary wasn't sure how accurate it was since in his version, Magnus managed to escape bonds using "Sparkle magic" and he hypnotized the other warlocks into impersonating Chairman Meow as he walked out the door with trumpets playing. She got the gist of it, though, as she hastily covered herself in runes.

They reached the door fairly quickly and, gripping Heosphoros tightly, Clary launched into the room with Jace and Magnus by her side. Sure enough, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and the others were bound to the wall, while a boy in his early teens gave orders to two younger kids.

The boy turned to them, and slowly let out a laugh. "I underestimated you. Join us, our master would reward you greatly."

"And who is this master exactly?" Magnus' cat eyes glinted. He ever so subtly signaled Clary, but she got the message.

Clary and Jace slowly moved, using the shadows of the room to their advantage. Before the warlocks could realize what happened, Clary had her blade against the neck of one sidekick and Jace had his against the other's. Clary felt a twinge of wrongness. They were only children, she shouldn't be doing this. She hoped the child she was holding didn't realize that no matter what he did, Clary wouldn't harm him.

Magnus pinned the boy against the wall in one swift gesture. His hat was knocked off, revealing tiny purple horns- his warlock mark. "You'll tell us what we want to know or I'll turn you and your friends into sparkly hats. Got it?"

The purple-horned warlock spat on Magnus' shoe and summoned a portal, which he quickly jumped through. The room let out a gasp. All across the world, portals had stopped working. This was the first one they'd seen in weeks. In their surprise, Clary and Jace loosened their grip on the two younger warlocks, who quickly followed the first one. The portal vanished.

Jace muttered curses under his breath. Clary lowered her weapon and looked around to make sure there weren't any others hanging around. It seemed relatively empty, minus the boxes of board games and water bottles in the corner.

Magnus waved his hand seven times, freeing the others of their bonds.

"That was great, Magnus! You caught on to them in seconds!" Piper exclaimed.

Alec threw his arms around his boyfriend. "Nice going there."

Magnus smiled, looking very pleased with himself, as usual. "Why thank you."

Annabeth coughed. "No thanks of course to a certain daughter of Athena who came up with the plan for you."

Magnus coughed in response. "And no thanks to the wonderful warlock who used magic to enable you to communicate with me."

"And no thanks to the handsome hero and his beautiful girlfriend who came in and saved the day." Jace added.

They suddenly heard a loud growl coming from somewhere in the room. In a flash, nine ready people were ready to attack.

"Um, guys. That wasn't a monster. That was my stomach." Percy looked at the weapons pointed in his direction. "I _told_ you I was hungry!"

Weapons were dropped, and the others couldn't help but laugh.

"I think he speaks for all of us." Simon agreed. "Let's go get some lunch."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys! So sorry that I haven't really been replying to reviews anymore, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I am SO thankful for all of the support so far. As I said, school may slow down updates but I will definitely finish this story no matter what. It just may take another year (hopefully not, though)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO or TMI**

Piper's POV:

After quickly paying, the group of ten headed out of Walmart and for the RV.

"Who wants to cook?" Percy asked, once everyone was on.

"I can." Isabelle volunteered.

"NO!" Magnus, Alec, Clary, and Jace shouted in unison. Simon scratched his neck, as if he was trying not to offend her. It didn't work.

Isabelle slouched a bit.

"Here, what about you drive now? I'm getting tired." Piper suggested, putting a little bit of charmspeak into it. She hated trying to use it to get her way, but she thought it would probably best for Isabelle's feelings.

"Sure."

"I'll cook." Alec got up and grabbed the groceries.

"Okay. What happened in there?" Piper asked. Her head was still spinning.

"I'm not sure." Annabeth's eyes became cloudy. "Those were children of Hecate, how could they be warlocks?"

"WAIT, MAGNUS." Simon shot up. "Didn't you say on the train ride that Hecate was a greek goddess, but a demon in the Codex?"

"And you simply forgot to mention this?" Annabeth demanded.

"Wait- what exactly _are_ warlocks?" Percy asked.

"A warlock is an immortal downworlder who is a child of a demon and a mundane. They always have some identifiable mark, like Magnus' is cat eyes." Clary explained.

"So if Hecate is considered a demon… that doesn't make sense. I don't think the Hecate cabin is immortal and I haven't seen any weird things. They just seem like normal demigods." Piper was starting to get a headache.

"This Codex… what is it?" Annabeth questioned.

"It's kinda like _Shadowhunting for Dummies_ or an encyclopedia of the Shadow World." Clary explained.

"Do you have a copy I could study?" Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"You're lucky I forgot to take it out of my bag. I needed it for… sort of a school last year." Simon grabbed his bag and dug into it, producing a dark covered book.

Annabeth took it and grabbed her bag. "I'll be in a room."

As she left, Jason posed a new question. "So, speaking of rooms. The RV has two bedrooms and the beds could probably hold two people, since they have pull outs. The couch can be pulled out into a bed as well, so two people could go there too. Then we have four sleeping bags so six people can sleep in the living room."

"We're under strict orders from Hedge, whoever stays in the bedrooms have to be.. Uh… the same gender."

Magnus grinned. "I'm definitely okay with that."

"I'll take a sleeping bag. Writhing on the floor is rather therapeutic for me." Piper wasn't sure whether Jace was serious.

"How about you four take the rooms, it's your RV after all, and we'll take the living room since there are six of us?" Clary proposed.

"ALEC AND I CALL DIBS ON THE COUCH." Magnus claimed.

Just then, Alec came over. "Did someone call my name? Also… why are there five packages of blue food coloring in the grocery bag?"

"Gee, I can't imagine." Piper laughed, looking at Percy's attempt to disappear under the table.

Alec sighed. "Well, I'm making sandwiches."

"Sounds good." Simon nodded.

"No meat, please!" Piper added.

"Will do." Alec turned around and went back to the kitchen area.

Soon, the nine of them were eating some pretty good sandwiches. Annabeth had been frantically taking notes on the codex, hoping to help understand the prophecy or what they might have to face better. And she was determined to find out how much overlap there was between their two worlds.

"You see, we already know the Greek, Roman, and Egyptian stories are true, and the Shadow World seems to have elements from all mythologies in it, and what exactly all those elements are don't seem to have a pattern to them, is it possible that your world is just like a center of all the mythologic creatures existing around us while everyone else is oblivious to all but their own until another becomes flat out revealed?"

"Mmhmmermm" Percy attempted to say through his food.

"I'll go give Izzy her lunch." Alec got up with an untouched plate.

Annabeth went on about her research and as soon as she finished, she promptly headed back to the room she had claimed as theirs.

"By the angel. Is she always that logical?" Magnus asked, once she left.

"Usually more." Jason answered.

At this, the four non-demigods groaned. This would be a long trip.

 **AN: I feel like that ending was kinda crappy but I wasn't sure how to end it before the chapter got REALLY long.**


End file.
